


The Perfect Mind

by dreamingofyou



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Blood, Bombs, Cussing, Electricity, Explosives, F/M, Hallucinations, Headaches & Migraines, Monsters, Murder, Pain, Surpression, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Traps, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofyou/pseuds/dreamingofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 15 years she was kept at Beacon Mental Hospital against her will. After escaping for a year, Kelly is mysteriously drawn back to the Hospital, and gets trapped in the hellish world of Ruvik's mind. But she's not alone. Trapped with her are 3 detectives, an old friend, and a common enemy. Will she be able to survive the twisted STEM of Ruvik? Or succumb to the horrors it produces. (Based on the 2014 game "The Evil Within". Warning: If you have not played this game, this story will contain spoilers. The game is very dark, and very twisted, but SO GOOD.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's off to hell we go!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Welcome to my newest story. Now, I just finished playing "The Evil Within", and I've had this idea stuck in my head since. I am not entirely sure if there will be "romantic" (and I use that word loosely) aspect to it. Because....let's face it....Ruvik is one twisted son of a bitch. Please enjoy!

How did I get dragged into this shit again?

I had been home free for close to a year, and now I find myself heading towards the one place I swore I would never set foot in again. Beacon Mental hospital. 

Ahh yes...it's putrid, old brick seemed to stare me down, as I walked down the street towards it. The ghost of my childhood...my own personal hell. 

I stumbled a bit, as the wind picked up...it was....odd. Very quiet. No people, no traffic. Just the slight howling of the wind, as it passed through the buildings. Why was I going back? To stop other people form setting foot into that death trap. I had been scanning the police lines, and heard that there was a “situation” going on in the abandoned hospital building. And by situation, I meant, there were reports of shooting, and blood....lot's of blood. 

I quickened my pace, as I could hear a siren off in the distance. I needed to get there fast, and find out what the hell was going on. 

I could feel my shoulders begin to stiffen, as I neared the gate. Something was wrong...very, very wrong. The left side of the gate looked like it had been torn from it's hinges, and there was debris and chaos everywhere. What was once a proud and shinning hospital, now lay in ruins, with broken glass and ivy hanging from it's cold stone. 

“Shit.” I muttered, as I squeezed through. I stepped lightly, trying to avoid the glass shards. I pulled the top of my hoodie tighter around my white hair. It wasn't always this light. When I was growing up, it was a nice golden shade of blond....now it hung in long, white, dead strands. I guess it was a side effect of some of the experiments. I clenched my teeth at that thought. I would not let my anger this time. I needed to focus. I nearly yelped, when I tripped over something hard. I glanced down, and held quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. That's when I noticed the bodies. Police, doctors...innocents, all lay strewn across the court yard.

“What the fuck happened?” I glanced around quickly. I counted close to twenty. 

“Damn.” The siren was getting closer, I needed to move fast. I continued pressing forward, past the decaying fountain, and up the crumbling steps. The large oak doors were open a crack, and had blood smeared on the handle. Even before going in, I could see more bodies around the front desk.

“Just breath. It'll be fine.” I chanted to myself. I winced as the door squeaked loudly, as I entered the building. I gagged as an awful stench hit me. I quickly made my way across the room, trying my hardest not to slip on the blood that covered the floor. Boy, I am glad that I wore loose clothes.

I needed to find the security office. It was a long shot, but the security cameras may have still been working...and if they are, the tape might have caught what the hell happened here. I quickly vaulted over the desk, and landed on the marble floor of the reception desk. The office was close buy, just in case any patients decided to make a run for it. I held my breath and turned the door handle, surprised that it was unlocked. Just as I stepped inside, I could hear someone entering the lobby.

“Shit. Take a look around. I've got your back.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” My panic was slowly rising...if they found me here....  
A low moan caught my attention. I quickly whipped around to see a doctor slumped over, next to the door, holding his stomach. I squinted in the dark...he looked familiar, but I couldn't get a good enough look at him.

Before I could get a closer look, the security door swung open, and I jumped behind one of the support columns. Holding my breath, and hoping whoever it was, hadn't seen me.

“Shit. Doc, you ok?” A deep male voice asked.

“I've got him, see if you can find anything on those tapes.” A slightly higher male voice replied. 

I squeezed my eyes shut, and waited, as I heard footsteps coming closer to the console that was next to me. I pressed my back up against the column, trying to make myself as small as possible...unfortunately I didn't see the stupid jar, and my heel came into contact, causing it to thump against the ground and roll towards the mystery man.

“Come out with you hands up!” He shouted. I silently cursed when I heard a trigger click. 

When I remained frozen, his voice came again, “ I am going to give you to the count of three to show yourself, or I'll blow your fucking head off.”

“Alright. Alright.” I said with a defeated sigh. I slowly raised my hands in surrender, and carefully stepped around my hiding place. 

Mystery man, turned out to be a cop....and not just a cop....a fucking detective. Badge and all. 

“Who are you, and what the hell are you doing here?” He didn't even bother lowering his gun. Normally, I would be cowering from the sight of a gun....funny thing about normally.....

“I should ask you the same thing, Detective. Sure got here fast.” I knew antagonizing him wasn't a good thing, but that was one of my faults...sometimes I just didn't know when to shut up.

“I'm doing my job. Now, I am not going to ask again....Who are you?”

Time to face the music, I guess.

“I'm Kelly.” I said simply, lowering my arms. I knew he wasn't going to shoot me...he didn't seem the type. 

The Detective opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by the screech the security TV made.

“What the hell?” He muttered under his breath, as he lowered his gun and made his way over to the console. I stepped closer to him to get a better look. Something was wrong...very, very wrong. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. I watched the screen over his shoulder. The picture was bad, but I could make out three police officers running down a hallway, only to stop, and begin shooting at something in the distance. Out of no where, a grey blur came onto the screen, and suddenly the three officers were lying....dead. The figure stopped, and revealed itself to be a slender, cloaked person. I got a chill, as they looked up into the camera....it was if they knew we were there.

“What the....?” I jumped back as a chill zinged down my spine. When I tried to step back again, my body collided with something hard. I whipped around, and let out a shriek, as the cloaked figure was standing in front of me. I could see it was a man, with several severe scars.....it wasn't his disfigurement that startled me.....it was the fact that I knew him.

“Fuck.” I whispered.

He gave me a small smirk, and flicked his wrist. After that......only darkness.


	2. Psycho Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And then the devil said, "Come, lay thy head. I shall be your Masterful Slave..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and left me a kudos! You guys rock!

How does one describe hell?

Sure you could show pictures, or tell elaborate stories...but no one really knows the pain and fury that accompanies it, unless you've "lived" through it.

My body felt heavy, like I couldn't move an inch, even if I wanted to. I could feel my heart beating through my head. Well....at least that's a sign that I am still alive...that's good....right?

My senses were slowly coming back, starting with the feeling of my toes becoming numb. From what I could tell, something had a tight grip on my ankles, and I was gently swaying upside down...that explains the heavy feeling. All my blood was in my head.

"Argh...damn it."

I could hear a soft voice, cussing into the darkness. It sounded familiar....

Without even opening my eyes, my memories flooded back painfully. The hospital....the dead bodies....oh shit.

I bit my lip hard, as I struggled to get my eyes open, but they didn't want to seem to cooperate. That's when I heard it; a snarl, followed by a wet, squishy sound.

The Detective, who had been struggling up until this point, grew gravely quiet, as he too listened to the new presence in the darkened. Heavy foot steps, grew closer and closer, to where we were hanging. From what I could hear, the person was going towards my left. I bit my tongue, to stop the frightened squeak that threatened to leave my lips. The footsteps stopped, and it grew quiet again, for ten painful seconds. What I heard next would haunt me for years to come. The squishy sound from earlier, was a blade of some sort meeting flesh; human flesh. And by the sounds of it, that human wasn't quite dead. Tears pricked behind my closed eyes, as I waited, and heard the poor nameless nobody being hacked to death, by the heavy footed person. After several tense minutes, the moaning stopped, and the foot steps began to move away, continuing his carving in the next room. When I was sure the person was far enough away, I forced my eyes open. I was suspended in, what looked like a rusty butcher shop. I turned my head from left to right; dead (I hoped) bodies were hung up everywhere. A swooshing sound caught my attention. The detective was currently trying to sway back and forth.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. I was praying that whoever was in the next room couldn't hear us. 

The detective turned his head to look at me. He put a finger to his mouth, signaling for me to be quiet. I tried to raise an eyebrow, hoping to silently ask the question again. He pointed to his right, and my eyes followed. Sticking out of a body, was a rather sharp looking knife. He began to sway again, and that's when his plan finally clicked. He reached his hand out, and after several grunts, and failed attempts, he managed to snag it. I held my breath, as he reached up to his own tied ankles and swiftly brought the knife down on the rope. The rope gave way, and he landed on his back, hard. I looked towards the next room, but the man was still chopping away, oblivious to our escape. The Detective took a minute to regain his breath, and then he slowly got up, clutching his stomach.

"Hey!" I whispered, motioning towards my feet.

He slowly limped over, and signaled for me to be quiet again, but he quickly handed me the knife, as he was to short to reach. I gripped the cool steal in my hand, and took a deep breath, let it out, and then bent up to reach my feet. It took me two tries, but then I finally was able to get a grip. I slashed across the rope, and nearly yelped as I fell. To my surprise, the Detective managed to break part of my fall, as we both crashed to the floor. I saw dark spots, as the wind rushed out of my lungs, and my blood started to flow back into the rest of my body. I realized that I was half lying on the Detective, so I quickly scrambled up into a crouched position, grasping my head, as I could feel one monster of a headache coming. The Detective got up, and still clutching his stomach, limped quietly towards the second room.  
I lunged and gripped his arm, halting him in his tracks.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Are you crazy?" I whispered, all in one breath.

"There are a set of keys." He said lowly, and pointed to what looked like an examination table. "Could be our way out."

Without giving me a chance to respond, he got out of my now loose grip, and silently made his way over, his eyes constantly shifting towards the back of the butcher man. My heart suddenly dropped, when the bloodied man paused in his cutting. I was sure he would look over and see us. He sniffed, and then went back to his work, and I let out my shuttered breath. The Detective reached, and grasped the keys, quickly making his way back towards me. Without a word, I followed him across the room, towards a stained door. The keys fit perfectly, and I cringed when it made a scrapping sound. We made our way through, and I straightened with a sigh of relief, as he closed the door.

"What the hell..." I breathed out, rubbing my temples.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, as he himself tried to straighten. He grimaced in pain and clutched his side again.

"I really should be asking you that." I tried to help him stand, but he waived me off. "What's your name, anyways? I can't keep calling you the 'Detective'."

He looked up at me with mild amusement. "Detective Sebastian Castellanos."

"I'm......"

All of the sudden, a roar was heard on the other side of the door. 

"We better get moving." Sebastian said, as he limped past me, down the hall and up some stairs. 

"Any idea where we are?" He asked me, without even looking over his shoulder.

"If I had to guess, I would say, some sort of industrial building. But that begs the question of 'how the hell did we end up here?'"

"We need to regroup and..."

A loud screeching alarm sounded through the hallway. I looked down, and saw that Sebastian was standing on a trip wire.

"Shit." He said.

To my horror, the way we came, flung open, to reveal the chainsaw wielding butcher from earlier.

"We got to go!" Sebastian yelled, roughly pulling me along. 

"Don't need to tell me twice!" I quickly ran after him, fear being my booster.

We ran down some empty halls, with the butcher hot on our heals. I swung open a door, to a bigger, empty room, with a door at the other end.

"Ahh!"

I whipped around as Sebastian screamed. He had tripped, and the chainsaw had clipped his leg.

"Sebastian!" I quickly launched my self at him, and tried to drag him up. Meanwhile the butcher, stomped on a petal, releasing a mighty screech. A gate slammed down, separating Sebastian and my self from him. I dragged Sebastian across the room, towards the door, when saws sprung out from the walls.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I huffed. 

Sebastian and I made our way as fast as we could, and when it seemed like we could almost get out, another gate slammed down. 

"The floor!" Sebastian bent down, and wrenched a trap door on the floor open. I jumped down, and immediately began to slide down a bloodied shoot. 

"Ugh! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

I twisted this way and that, hoping to find something to slow my descent. I could hear Sebastian quickly following behind me. With a sickening thud, I fell through a roof, and landed into a pool of red.

I gasped, and coughed as I surfaced, Sebastian not far behind. I quickly hopped out, trying in vain to scrub off the blood.

"Well...that was fun."

I glared at the Detectives weak attempt at humour. If the rest of this place was filled with people like the butcher, we were seriously fucked.


	3. A quick escape

"Shit! Find some place to hide, and quick!"

My heart began to pound, as I frantically looked around the room, for a place to hide. I could hear the heavy footsteps and low hum of a chain saw, coming down the hall, towards the room Sebastian and I were currently in. He jumped into cupboard, and slammed the door. I found a small little nook behind a bunch of fallen cabinets. I held my breath, as I tried to make myself as small as possible. It wasn't thirty seconds later, that the door flew open violently, and the psycho from before came barging in. Anger radiated off of him, as he stood in the middle of the room, as his chainsaw swung slowly from side to side. He let out a loud growl, when he couldn't find us. I cringed when he swung, narrowly missing my hiding place. My eyes landed on the cupboard that Sebastian was in. It seemed he was safe from the monsters destructive path, as he finished his rampage by finally leaving the room, through the open doorway. After a few tense moments, Sebastian slowly opened the door, and I crawled out.

"Talk about needing anger management." I muttered, slowly surveying what was left of the room. Long gash coated the walls and floor, from where the chainsaw had hit. 

"Who is the genius that gave THAT guy a chainsaw! If I ever get my hands on him, I will gladly strangle him with his own tongue!"

Sebastian ignored my comment, and went to peek through the open door. "Okay. I think if we make our way quietly down the hall, we should be able to avoid him."

I nodded, and silently followed him out of the room. I nearly choked when I heard the low hum of the chainsaw again. Sebastian looked back and me, and put his finger to his lips, and silently pointed to a stack of fallen boxes. We crept over, and hunched down, just as Chainsaw Dude came through a doorway a little further down.

"What do we do?" I asked in a panicked whisper. Sebastian was silent for a moment, as if he too, was at a loss. 

"If we go in separate directions, we can keep a tab on him, and give each other a heads up. I'll take the left, you go right. There is a door down the hall, we can meet up there."

I quietly nodded, and moved towards the right. The Chainsaw guy was still directly in my path, so I stayed put, and watched Sebastian, as he made his way farther in the room. It was that moment, that Chainsaw decided to go back into the room. I needed to warn Sebastian. I frantically waved my arms, but he didn't see me. I found a small pebble, and chucked it at him. It hit his shoulder, and bounced off, but he still didn't notice. I was beginning to sweat with panic, as he got closer and closer. I did the only thing I could think of.

"Hey! You big, stupid, ugly, psycho!"

Chainsaw whipped around, and roared at me. Sebastian did also, but remained crouched behind a desk. Great....now that I had his attention, I didn't know what to do. Fear rooted me to the spot, while my brain screamed at me to run.

He waved the bloodied chainsaw about his head, and it roared to life. That snapped me into action, as I turned on my heel and ran towards the door, at the far end. I knew that he was following, as I could feel his heavy feet thumping behind me. 

Shit. Shit. SHIT. My mind screamed over and over and over again. Why did I do that? Why did I protect a man I barely knew? I could thin on my stupidity later. I pushed those thoughts aside, as I concentrated on dodging debris, and trying to keep ahead of my potential death. I managed to reach the door, and flung it open, not even pausing to see if Chainsaw was still behind me. The door led to a rather dark hallway, with a series of other doors. I tried the first one, only to find it locked. I could hear Chainsaw break through the doorway, so I continued trying the others, until I thankfully found one. I flew into it and slammed it shut, leaning my forehead against it. I began to panic even more, when I realized I had just trapped myself. The chainsaw was getting closer, with his threatening growls getting louder and louder. I let out a soft sob, as I felt tears begin to form.

That's when I heard it....soft piano music. My eyes snapped open, as I looked for the source. A small, cracked mirror, sat on the back wall. I was in a trance, as I looked at it. It was if it was glowing.....

I gasped as I was suddenly surrounded by the soft glow. Warmth spread through me, and I blacked out, falling into a exhausted heap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know this one is kind of short :/ it's more of a filler chapter, really. I hope to get another chapter out soon! Thanks for reading :)


	4. Rememberance and Respite

_"The child was found covered in blood, and cowering underneath the bed."_

_"Do we know for sure that she did it?"_

_Voices filtered through the air, as I just sat in a comatose state. I had no idea what was going on....only a very bad sense of dread that had taken root in the pit of my stomach. I was wearing my favourite pink nighty, with little roses....now almost indistinguishable._

_"All signs point to her. I can't imagine how a 6 year old could do such a thing."_

_I clutched my middle tighter, as I began to rock back and forth. My arms, legs, and pajamas were covered in red. Where was Danny? He said he would be right behind me!_

_"Unit 241, this unit 296, on route to Beacon Hospital."_

_"Copy that 296."_

_Where was Danny? Where Was Danny? Where was Danny? My fear was rising._

_"Look at her. She looks like she couldn't even hurt a fly."_

_"Looks can be deceive man. Devil hiding behind child eyes."_

_The police car stopped, and I looked out the window. Were we at a castle? The police men come around to my door, and drag me out. No! I have to wait for Danny!_

_"Come on kid, don't struggle." One of the policemen barked._

_I'm scared. WHERE IS DANNY?_

_I bit one of the hands that was on my shoulder, and tried to run. I wasn't supposed to be here. I ran into an old man, wearing a white coat, falling back._

_"Now, what do we have here?" He said as he knelt in front of me. I began to cry._

_"We had orders to bring her here, Doctor."_

  _The Doctor looked over me again. "Hmm. Well, you must be our *special* guest." He offered me his hand._

_I looked at his hand. Danny said not to trust strangers...but he seemed okay. I took it, and he helped me up._

_"It's alright now, Officers. We will take very good care of her." He put his hand on my shoulder, and turned me towards the big castle doors._

_"Very good care." The Doctor mumbled._

_I looked over my shoulder, to look at the Officers, but what was there took me by surprise. Danny stood by the police car....but he wasn't Danny. He was covered in dark patches of blood. Where his eyes should have been, were black holes. I started to trembled. He pointed at me and let out a terrifying scream._

**_"RUN!!!!"_ **

*           *          *          *          *          *         *          *

"Fuck!"

I bolted upright, covered in sweat. It had been a while since I had had that nightmare. When my breathing returned to normal, I took a look at my surroundings. My brow furrowed at the oddity of it. I was in a cell...one that looked very similar to the one I grew up in. There was a simple cot, a toilet and sink, and nothing else. I swung my legs over the side, to rest my feet on the floor.

"You're awake."

My head snapped up to look at who the soft voice belonged too. A nurse, dressed in what looked like the 1950's uniform, with a crimson sweater overtop, peered at me through the doorway.

"You're late for your appointment." With that, she turned on her heel, and walked down the hallway.

As confused as I was, I quickly got up, and after cautiously looking left and right, followed her into a dimly lit room. The wallpaper looked like it had seen better days. There was soft music that filtered through the room, that sounded familiar somehow, but I couldn't quite place it. The floor looked like it was made out of old wood, and there was a reception desk off to the left side. The nurse stopped behind it, and placed a thin looking book on top of it.

"Please, sign in." She gestured at the paper.

I slowly walked over and peered at the paper. When I gave her a quizzical look, she simple raised an eyebrow and gestured once more. With a sigh, I grabbed the pen, and scribbled my patient number out of habit. When I was done, she walked through a door to her left, and pressed a button. I jumped, when the sound of metal grating on metal, signaled the barred door was now unlocked and open. Without thinking, I passed through it.

"Take a seat, and your treatment can begin."

"Treatment?" I asked, coming to a complete stop when my eyes landed on the metal chair in the center of the room.

The nurse continued on her way to what looked like a control panel, that was just off to the side.

"Please sit." She asked again.

"B-but I'm not even hurt! I don't need a treatment." This was getting to be too strange for words.

"Everyone must get treatment. Sit. Please." There was a finality to her voice.

I gulped, as I looked at the chair. _Come on...you've been dealt worse._

I took a deep breath and sat on the chair. Seconds past, and nothing happened. I just about breathed a sigh of relief, when cuffs clamped down on my wrists and ankles. I jerked violently, when metal hat sunk onto my head. My panic started rising, as I thrashed about, memories of past experiments flooded my mind.

"Please relax. The treatment will be done momentarily." The nurse said calmly again. 

  _No. No. NO!_ My mind screamed over and over. I gasped as an intense electrical shock ran through me, pain momentarily blinding me. And in the blink of an eye, it was gone, and I was left feeling a little light headed, but surprisingly invigorated.

"There. That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

I sent a silent glare, at the nurses continuously calm tone. The cuffs released their hold on me, and I gingerly stood up. I walked back through the bar doors, into the reception room once more.

"You may go now. You have another appointment to keep."

"What appointment?" But when I turned around, she was gone.

"Well....that was odd." I chewed my bottom lip, considering what my next move was. I didn't have to think for long, as a bright light suddenly flickered on, back down the cell filled hallway. Normally, my instinct to the weird is to run, but my curiosity won me over. My feet quietly padded along the dark hallway towards the light. When I got closer, I could see it was another cracked mirror. When I got closer, I was surrounded by the warm, soft, light again, and I closed my eyes. There was a brief sense of displacement, before my feet were back on solid ground. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself back in the small closet, I had ran into, to get away from the monster. Instant fear gripped my stomach, as I held my breath and listened. I was thankfully met with silence. Still remaining on the cautious side, I slowly opened the door and peered out. It would seem that I was in the clear for the moment. I stepped out into the hallway, and made my way towards the left.

"Alright...I need to find a way out of here." I said to myself. I continued walking for several minutes, looking over my shoulder every once and while, in case the boogie man decided to make an appearance. I found it strange that there wasn't anyone...at all. Normally Beacon had patients and the odd Doctor or Nurse milling about...but there was nothing but cold silence.

"Hmmm....things are never this quiet."

Just as I had rounded the corner to the main lobby, tremors began to shake the building.

"Whoa, what the hell?" I had to fight to keep my balance, as they kept coming. Rubble began to fall, as most of the building looked like it was ready to collapse. I ran towards the front doors and wrenched them open. I was momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight, but quickly recovered, the shock of the sight before me settling in. Krimson City looked like a war zone, with buildings falling and smoke rising from the ashes. I needed to get out of here.

"Why the hell did I ever come back? Stupid, stupid!" I muttered, under my breath. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, as things crashed around me.

"Crash. Crash. Crash."

My head whipped around at the mumbling...it couldn't be.

"Leslie?" I said in disbelief.

The young albino man, looked up in just as much shock as I felt, upon seeing my friend. Recognition flashed in his eyes, before he hunched over again. To my utter dismay, Jimenez stepped up beside him, and ushered him into a back of an ambulance.

"Wait!" I cried. I jumped down the remaining steps, and rushed after them. I hopped into the back of the ambulance, just as a female detective shut the doors.

"Another patient?" the Detective looked at Jimenez with a questioning glance.

"Not exactly." He seemed to pale a bit, as he looked me over.

"Come on. Let's get moving!" The Detective hit the back of the Ambulance.

"Castellanos, and Oda are still in there!" Another police officer, in his mid forties shouted back at her.

"There's no time." Her reply came cold, and hard.

"Seb helped me. We should wait for him." I told her. She looked a bit taken aback at my statement.

"Detective!" The man shouted out the passenger window. "Get in!"

To my utter surprise and delight, Seb launched himself through the open window, and then we were off.

"Is everyone alright?" Seb looked back over his shoulder.

I closed my eyes, and leaned my head back against the side wall, wondering if this nightmare would ever end.

"Hold on!" Was the only warning I got, before the ambulance swerved violently. I jerked my eyes open, as I caught myself before I landed flat on my face, cutting my palm in the process.

"Hurt, hurt."

I looked up at Leslie. "I'm okay." I offered him a small smile. He seemed to relax a little bit. "Fine, fine, fine....."

I moved up towards the front of the ambulance and looked through the tiny window that separated the front to the back. The ambulance jerked again, grinding into the wall of the tunnel.

"Hey! Watch where you're-." My words died on my lips, as the police officer that had been driving, rolled his head to look at Seb; blood dripped from pulsing wounds all over his face. 

"Oh my god."

"Fine....fine....fall.....FALL." Leslie shouted. I didn't have time to react, as the ambulance went air born. A sick feeling of falling overwhelming me. I tried to grab onto Leslie's hand, but couldn't reach it before my world went to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Another chapter done! Little bit of action, little bit of her past. What will happen next? Stay tuned! And thanks so much for reading :)


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, some of you may have noticed that I deleted the original chapter 5. I wasn't very happy with it, so I re-wrote it to take the story in the direction I had originally intended. Please enjoy :)

_"No, no, silly! You have to fit the pieces together, not smash them!"_

_My heart swelled, and a small smile formed on my lips. This was one of my favourite activities: puzzle night. Danny and I were sitting on the plush rug in our living room, as we always did when mom and dad weren't around._

_"But I like these two colours together!" I whined. Being only six, I was a creative genius in my own right. I continued to try and make the two ill fitted pieces stick together, my tongue hanging out the side of my mouth in concentration. Danny chuckled and ruffled my hair._

_" **Patient seems to be experiencing a memory that is inducing a spike in cognitive activity."**_

_I frowned. Whose voice was that? I looked up at Danny, as he continued on his corner of the flower filled puzzle. His brow was scrunched, and his black hair had fallen over his dark eyes. He must have sensed me staring at him, because he looked up at me with a goofy grin._

_"What are you looking at, Shorty?" He laughed again._

_I scowled. "Don't call me that."_

_"Ah, but it's true, sister mine. You'll always be my little Shorty!"_

**_"Vital signs seem to be leveling. Perhaps a cross slice will change the parameters?"_ **

_My head snapped up again. "Danny? Do you hear something?"_

_Danny went back to the puzzle. "No. It's just you and I here. Maybe you're hearing the voices in your head again?"_

_I got up from my seated position. Something was....wrong. I shuffled over to the bay window in my little bunny slippers, and tried to peer out, but failing miserably._

_"Danny? I think someone is watching us." I pulled at the tie on my robe, in fear. This isn't right!_

_"You must be mistaken. It's just you and me here."_

_I turned slowly to look back at Danny and my mouth fell in horror. There he stood, his body riddled with bullet holes, blood running down to stain the carpet. His eyes now nothing more than black holes. He smiled and held out his hand._

_"Just you and me." His voice warped. I screamed and tried to back away as fast as I could._

**_"Sharp increase to cardiac rhythm. Subject's mind breaking through the serum. Fascinating."_ **

_Pain swamped my mind, as I crouched and pulled at my hair. My eyes slammed shut, as I tried desperately to will the pain away. My head felt like a thousand hot pokers stabbed through it. In the last moments of consciousness, the mysteriously gravel voice rang through my mind._

**_"Could subject be....compatible?"_ **

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 "Up....up.....up."

My eyes slowly opened and I took a deep breath. It took a moment for me to get my bearings. I was currently lying on my back, staring up at a metal ceiling and smoke was slowly filling the room, making my eyes water.

"Up...up...up!"

I slowly sat up and rolled to my side. My fingers sought out my head, only to come away stained with red. On further inspection, I had a very large gash on my forehead.

"Up...up...up."

I looked up towards the slightly open doors of the crumpled ambulance, to see Leslie standing on the other side, clutching at his shirt and swaying gently. I slowly crawled towards the back and pushed against the metal. After a couple of hard nudges, it finally fell open and I was able to get out. I quickly brushed myself off and took a few steps towards Leslie.

"Leslie? You okay? Is anything hurt?" I gently touched his elbow, quickly looking him over for any visible injuries.

"Hurt...hurt...hurt." His shaky hand slightly raised in the direction of my head.

"What, this? This ain't nothing but a scratch." I played it off. To be honest, it hurt like a son of a bitch, but Leslie smiled slightly and continued to sway. I twisted my head, getting a good look at our surroundings.

Off in the distance there was, what looked like, the remnants of a forgotten town. Half crushed buildings and dust covered shacks lined up next to a fog covered lake. On the other, was the outline of Beacon.

"Well...this is odd." I huffed under my breath. I was beginning it was best if I just didn't try to figure this out. It would just end up causing a bigger headache than I already had.

"Come on Leslie. There's no point in stay here, I suppose...." I gently grabbed my friends hand and we began walking towards the fractured buildings. Leslie followed, mumbling under his breath. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't worried about him. Sure, we were both weird and had our quirks growing up...but in the time that I had been away, it seemed like his mind a deteriorated at an alarming rate. I squeezed his hand and he gave me gentle smile (which was rare coming from him). I was so swept up in my thoughts, that I almost didn't hear the low growling that was coming from somewhere in front of us. We rounded a corner and I quickly leapt back and shot my arm across Leslie's chest to stop him from moving.

"Shit." There were three men hovering near a campfire in the center of the little village. On first glance, it looked like they were there just to warm there hands. I peeked around again and squinted to get a better look. My breath caught in my throat when I realized just how screwed we were. Barbed wires ran down limbs, making deep, oozing cuts; their eyes shone with an unnatural glow, and blood dripped down from pulsing sores. They looked as if they were already half dead....they probably were. One of them, the _bigger_ one, was carrying a rather sharp looking knife. How was I supposed to beat that? I bit my bottom lip, as I thought out all the possible situations at hand. I wouldn't be able to take them head on, not with Leslie here. After a couple of moments, I realized that the best way was to distract them.

"Leslie, you have to trust me, ok? I need you to stay here and stay hidden." I placed my hands on his shoulders to show him to crouch. When I turned away, he gripped my wrist in an iron embrace. His eyes were wide with panic and he was almost hyperventilating.

"Leslie? Leslie, look at me, "I said soothingly, "I am going to be right back, ok? I am not going to leave you. Not again. I will keep you safe."

"Safe?" He repeated.

"Yes, Leslie. Safe." I reassured him. That seemed to calm him down enough that I could get my wrist back. I turned back and, as silently as I could, crept towards the three wobbling men. Their snarls getting louder, the closer I got. I froze when one of them looked up, I was sure that he had heard me. I breathed a sigh of relief when he went back to staring at the fire. My eyes darted back and forth. There was a mostly intact building to my right, that Leslie and I could hide in for the time being...I just needed to get them away from there. Luckily there was a cracked beer bottle on the ground. I slowly reached for it, hoping to be quite, and snatched it up. I took aim to my left and threw it away, as far as I could. It crashed somewhere near some bushes and the three men snarled and proceeded to go and investigate. I crept back to where Leslie was hiding, only to find he had disappeared.

"Leslie?" I whispered frantically. Where had he gone?

I looked over my shoulder, to see the three still wandering aimlessly towards where the bottle had smashed. I didn't have a lot of time.

"Leslie?!" I whispered a bit louder, as I crawled towards one of the buildings.

"Ahhhh!" It was his scream that lead me to him. Not caring if I got caught, I leapt to my feet and made a mad dash in the direction of where it came. Gargled snarls alerted me to the fact that the other three had also heard him. I needed to hurry.

"Leslie?! Where are you?" I shouted. I sprinted up a hill and came across a stone bridge, just in time to see Leslie go through an iron gate.

"Leslie!!!" I tried to run as fast as I could, but to my hearts dismay, the gate shut soon behind him. I wrenched it, trying to open it, but it was locked.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I slammed my fist against it. Now what? I didn't have a moment to spare, as the growling started to get louder and slowly turned back to face the bridge. To my horror, about thirty more of the monsters had gathered, probably attracted by the sound. There were fast approaching and I had no where to run.

"Hey! Over here!"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of gun shots. About halfway across, was the detective I had met earlier. He was shooting at anything that was close to him. He waved frantically, getting my attention.

"Come on!" He shouted, quickly running out of ammo. I dashed towards him, fending off grabbing attempts. When I reached him, his gun clicked. No ammo.

"Argh, damn it!" He shouted, as he holstered the now useless weapon. "Now what?" We were surrounded.

"Looks like we will have to make a jump for it!" He scrambled towards the edge of the bridge.

"What? Are you nuts!" I screamed. He looked back at me, only to be tackled by a rather robust monster man and they toppled over.

"Damn it!" See little choice, I ran after them and jumped. It was a rather short fall, which ended in watery splash. I kicked to the surface and came up spluttering. I whipped my head around in search of the detective. A few seconds later, he too broke the surface and we both swam off to the shore. I crawled onto the sandy side and lay on my back, gasping for air.

"What the hell are those things?" I asked, in between short gasps.

Sebastian was too out of breath. "I don't know and I don't want to stick around long enough to find out."

"Fair enough." I sat up and started wringing out my hair. "It's funny that I should run into you when I need help. I might just start calling you Super Man."

Sebastian quickly got up and offered me his hand, which I gratefully took. The growls of the zombie crowd could still be heard from above and I shuddered.

"Ok....so do you have a plan? I am fine with just wandering, but I would much rather not be zombie meat, if that's alright with you?" I said sarcastically.

"I have a theory. This place keeps shifting. The only constant is Beacon."

"So...what you're saying is that we have to get the hospital? Great. I spend so many years trying to get away from the stupid thing...now I am running towards it."

"Come on. No use sulking about it." Sebastian started walking. I shook my head, but followed. This was going to be great......... 

 


	6. Ghost Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so glad you guys are enjoying it so far! Let's continue, shall we?

A chill ran down my spine, for the umpteenth time, since Seb and I had left the dilapidated bridge. Things seemed quiet for now...almost a little too quiet. Seb wasn't much of a conversationalist. Answering my questions with curt, one word answers. I'd finally given up trying to entice him to speak, after about ten minutes of walking, settling in an uneasy silence. I wasn't really sure where we were, however, the only thing I did know, was to head towards Beacon....as crazy as that sounds.

_I hope Leslie is alright._

Guilt coursed through me at that thought. I could have tried harder to get the gate open...I could have ran faster....

_Could have....should have.....didn't._

There were a lot of things that I regret. I shook my head and bit the inside of my cheek. Now was certainly not the time to wallow over it. I had to get Leslie and get the fuck out of here.

"So...." I started, trying again to talk to Seb, "how far do you figure Beacon is from here?"

Seb grunted. "Not sure."

"Boy, you just light up my life with your convo skills, you know that?" I said sarcastically.

He either didn't hear me, or didn't care to comment on my snarky remark. He just adjusted his grip on his bullet less gun and continued forward. I huffed and sped up a bit to catch up to his long strides. It was a couple more minutes of silent walking through the shady forest, before we found anything. Nestled in the shadows, was a rather large looking wooden gate, with a decrepit shack off to the right side.

"Alright. You stay here. I am going to go look around for some supplies." Without waiting for a reply, he jogged over and disappeared into the shack.

I sighed. I was beginning to feel useless and my headache was coming back full force. I gently rubbed around my forehead where the gash was from the ambulance crashing. I suppose it could have been a lot worse, having fallen off a cliff and all. I impatiently waited for Seb for a few more minutes, before walking towards the rather scary gate. What was it doing all the way out here? What part of Krimson were we near? I don't remember seeing anything remotely like this in my travels. It was old and beginning to rot....It definitely looked like it hadn't been used in years. I placed my hand on the door and pushed slightly. It swayed, begging to be opened...at least it wasn't locked. A chill spread up my spin again and I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched. I cautiously turned around and was met with nothing. Seb was still hunting around the shack and the dusty road we had come up was empty.

"Yep...I am definitely crazy."

I turned back to inspect the door again, when I heard footsteps coming up slowly behind me. I tensed and was prepared for an attack, when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I yelp and spun around.

"Whoa, calm down. It's just me." Seb held up his hands defense. I gulped down a couple of breaths, trying to get my heart rate down to a normal level. 

"Don't scare me like that." I huffed.

"Here" Seb shoved something into my hands. I lifted up a jagged, rusty hunting knife. "Best I could find."

I shifted it from my left hand to my right, testing it's weight. It wasn't bad for a quick weapon. Seb walked over to the wooden doors and pushed them open. They made a loud creaking noise as they swung inward. On the other side was a collection of dusty, rundown buildings, complete with a barn. Who puts a barn in the middle of a village? While I was lost in thought Seb continued forward and I had to jog to catch up. We silently made our way up a flight of stairs. Once we reached the top, a small crashing noise alerted us to another presence. Seb raised his gun and took a couple of steps forward, my grip tightening on my knife.

"Don't shoot! Please!"

My heart dropped to my stomach. I knew that voice. Of course _**he**_ would make it out alive. Dr. Jimenez stumbled from around the corner with his head ducked and his arms raised. Seb lowered  his gun and put it back in his holster.

_I'd have kept it out, if I were you._ I thought bitterly.

Jimenez raised his head and gave Seb a thankful smile, but it slipped from his face when his eyes landed on me. I just raised an eyebrow, silently challenging him to say anything.  I was just a tad disappointed when his gaze shifted to the detective.

"Leslie is through that gate. Damn things chased me in here. There is a mob between us and that gate." Jimenez said, as we walked up to a balcony that viewed almost the entire village.

"We need to distract them." I began chewing on my thumbnail, as I tried to think of a plan.

"One of us could cause a distraction, while the others make a run for the gate?"

The men were silent for a moment, before Jimenez started walking down the stairs. When Seb moved to stop him he said, "Well...your the one with the gun."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would be pick the easier route. Distract them long enough to thin out the mob, while we make a run, risking our lives....great idea.

"You'll need to pull the lever so I can get through." Jimenez's voice drifted from below us. I quickly made my way over to the railing, were a rather rusty looking wheel was located. I pulled on it hard, until it gave way, and the spiked gate slowly began to rise.

"Ready?" I asked Seb. He gave a curt nod and got his gun at the ready. I gipped my knife a bit tighter, ready for anything.

"Hey! Over here!"

We waited a couple of tense moments, as the horrific horde began to slowly shuffle off in the direction of Jimenez's voice float from. When most of them were gone from view, I silently made my way down the stairs on the opposite side, Seb following closely behind. For the most part, we didn't have much trouble; a couple of strays that we took out silently....it was when we got close to the gate, that I realized it wouldn't be that easy.

"Motherfucker." I cursed under my breath. The gate was shut tight by a large, rusty chain. My knife wasn't big enough to even attempt to saw through it.

"Looks like we are going to need something to hack through it." Seb commented quietly. "Let's look around, but if you get into a tight spot, don't hesitate to yell."

I nodded, before I crouched down and headed back towards one of the larger buildings. I had just made it past the barn doors, when a rather loud snarl sounded from within. The doors were locked by a loose chain, but I didn't want to alert any of the monsters near by. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see if Seb was still there, but he had already disappeared. There was a ladder off to one side and I slowly began to climb it. What I lacked in fighting skills, my stealth more than made up for it. It's how I was able to get past so many people at Beacon and make my escape the first time.

I quickly pulled myself through the open window and managed to land with little to no sound. The upper floor of the barn was fairly light and I was able to make out the floor in front of me. Luckily, it seemed I was the only one on this floor...but below...

I stood straight up and peered over the railing, to gaze down below. What met my eyes nearly stopped my heart.

The large, bloody, chainsaw wielding maniac from before, was currently below, struggling against a chain. How he had got there, I had no clue, nor was I interested in finding out. However, his bloodied chainsaw caught my attention. Just lying there....almost begging to be taken.

It seemed to easy.

I let out a frustrated huff. There must be some way of getting it, without getting my head lopped off in the process. However, before I could make a plan, there was a loud * **BANG** * and the barn doors burst open. Seb, looking worse for wear, quickly slammed them shut behind him, leaning his body back against them. Muffled growls and snarls floated through the rotting wood, as he looked around desperately for something to hold it shut. Making a snap decision, I quickly slid down the ladder and came to land in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He gasped.

"Move!" I didn't give him time to react, as I shoved him out of the way and jammed the hunting knife in between the door handles, effectively locking the two together.

I turned back towards Seb and shrugged, "Guess that'll do for now." I tended to act before I actually thought things through. Now I was weaponless for the time being. Shit.

Seb was leaning over, trying to catch his breath. I gently rubbed his back, awkwardly trying to calm him down. After a few moments, he straightened and gave me a short nod. I wrapped my arms around myself, out of habit.

"Well, that was a nightmare. Where are they all coming from?" He questioned, as he checked up on his bullet stock.

I shrugged again. "Who knows. Nothing makes sense."

Seb sighed and loaded his gun. "Now what?"

"Well....we could use the chainsaw that's just laying over there, " Seb's gaze landed to were I was pointing. "However, I think that he may be a bit pissed that we took his toy....."

Seb cautiously walked towards the cage, keeping his eye on the chained monster within. "This is a trap."

"Stating the obvious, don't you think?" I cocked my head to the side. Seb turned to glare at me, before he turned back towards the chainsaw.

"Kelly, right?" He asked without taking his eyes off of the prize.

"Yeah....."

"I need you to get back up there and keep an eye on the big guy for me. Can you do that?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" I gave him a mock salute (to which I received another glare) and quickly scrambled back up the ladder. I shuffled closer to where the maniac was caged and gave him a thumbs up. Seb took a couple of steps closer and stopped when the maniac thrashed around, violent shakes rocking the beams holding him in place. I internally cringed as I watched the dust settle and Seb continue closer. He slowly reached out and it was like time began to slow. As his fingers were just about touching the metal, the maniac ripped through the rusty chain and all hell broke loose.

"Sebastian watch out!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, time seemed to snap back to reality. Seb dived out of the way, just as the brute charged at full force, swinging down to grab the saw in the process. Seb rolled to his feet and spun around, only to duck out of the revved up blades. My knuckles began to turn white, as my anxiety shot through the roof. I felt helpless. I'd only be a problem if I went down there.

"Shit!" I swore, as another swipe landed dangerously close to Seb. He rolled again, and seemed to stop momentarily.

"Seb! What are you doing!? Run!!!" I tried to get his attention.

He swiftly got to his feet and turned to face the maniac with a new weapon; a badass looking crossbow. He quickly lined up his shot and let a strange looking arrow go. It embedded in the chest of the maniac and slightly staggered him. He let out a yell and went to charge again, with the chainsaw over his head, only to be stopped by a blinding light. The arrow exploded and sent his sailing through the barn doors, crushing more of the monsters beneath him. I let out whoop and quickly ran across the barn to stick my head out the window and look down, as Seb ran out the door. I made it in time to see Seb running across the village, with the maniac and monsters in tow. When I was sure I could make it, I began to turn around to head out, only to come face to face with a very pale chest. I screeched and flew back, careful not to fall through the window.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I gasped, as I desperately looked for a way out. My heart began to beat in my throat. I was trapped.

"Now why would I do that?" His voice was deeper than I remembered, sending down a cold shiver through my spine.

"Stay back!" I took a miniscule step back, as he took one forward. I turned to look over my shoulder. I was fairly high up and there was no way I could make that fall without escaping injury or death.

Ruvik let out a dark chuckle. "You are in no position to command me. You are mine to do with as I please."

I quickly closed my eyes against my rapidly escalating fear. "What do you want from me?" My teeth clenched. I whipped my head back around, to see that he had moved even closer.

"I want you to, " he raised his hand and flicked his wrist, "fall."

A huge gust crashed into me, sending me through the open window and hurling me towards the ground. I didn't even have time to scream, as the air left my lungs. My eyes closing, as the barn window became smaller and smaller. Just when I thought I would hit the dirt, it seemed to open up and swallow me whole. I kept falling until darkness consumed me. My very last thought before going unconscious was , " _Well....fuck._ "

 

 


	7. Misery loves company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos! Totally makes me smile every time I get a notification :)
> 
> Now! On with the story!

"Wrong....wrong."

"No, Leslie. Not wrong....'Different'."

It had been raining all afternoon and we had been herded into the common area like cattle for leisure time. Leslie and I sat off in our usual corner, isolating ourselves from the deranged people that milled about the dank room. 'Leisure Time' usually meant taking everyone out of their cells and grouping them together, so their doctors could go slack off. Sometimes it was only for an hours, others it closer to six or seven. Most of the people trapped in the room would stare off into space, giggling to themselves, or they had them tied to a chair, lest they try to bite anyone. Leslie and I were left alone for the most part, huddled up on dust covered chairs. We had managed to claim an table as our own and we would usually spend our time playing cards (well it was mostly myself that would, Leslie would just kind of pick through the deck), or painting. Today we had settle down for drawing.

Leslie sat across from me, a look of confusion on his face, as he stared down at his creation. It was mostly splattered with black and dark red streaks, fuzzy faces in the background, twisted into horrid shapes. In the center of the page, two white figures stood out, with hints of blue streaked through them.

"You didn't do anything wrong." I said softly, pointing at the page. "Who are they?"

Leslie looked down, his face going blank, before a small smile formed on his white lips.

"Leslie...." He trailed off, pointing at the smaller figure.

"And who is the other one?"

Leslie began to rock back and forth, "Friend....friend...."

I smiled. "Your friend? That's very sweet of you. I am sure they will enjoy being a part of your art." I patted his hand, as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Why the fuck did they stick me on batshit crazy watch?"

I grimaced, as I heard the harsh words coming from one of the two security guards that were currently positioned at the locked doors. I peered over my shoulder, not even hiding the fact that I was spying.

The other guard shrugged. "Maybe it was that stunt you pulled on level two."

The first guard rolled his eyes. "So what if I got a little rough? Bitch didn't know any better."

I clenched my jaw. It wasn't a well kept secret that the patients at Beacon were mistreated. The only time it ever seemed to stop, was when the hospital had potential donators coming to visit. Although...that hadn't happened in a while. It would seem the that the hospital had gotten a cash cow in the last couple of years. I turned back to look at the pencil in my hands. In my anger, I had snapped the flimsy piece of wood between my fingers. Leslie had stopped rocking and was staring at me with an innocent gaze. I gave him a small smile. Ignorance was bliss, right?

The second guards sighed. "Just keep it to a minimum, and you'll get back to your nice, cozy, desk job."

"Leslie, why don't we paint another one?" I gently took the paper from under his hands and put it off to the side, quickly grabbing a blank sheet and placing it before him. Leslie was still staring at me and it was becoming unnerving.

"Leslie?" I asked, gently patting his arm. It was then that I noticed how still everything had become. It was like the moment had been frozen in time.

I whipped my head around to survey the wrong. Something was wrong. People frozen mid step, their mouths hanging open...a paper plane hung in the air. All of the sudden a strong grip came upon my arm and I turned to look back at Leslie, whose eyes were wide with terror. What he said next, chilled me to the bone.

"Run."

As soon as the word left his mouth, he disintegrated into a swarm of red. It flitted through the air, disappearing as the room morphed and the memory faded away. When all was said and done, I was left alone in what looked like one of the research labs in Beacon. I only knew what the inside of one looked like, because the hospital never sought to upgrade their locks....pretty easy to break and explore. The walls were blackened and it looked like a bomb had gone off. I quickly stood up from the musty chair and brushed myself off. All this changing was giving me a head ache. It would seem the STEM was playing with my memories, establishing a false sense of security. I was smarter than the machine before, nothing had changed now. Once I was sure that the world wasn't going to fall away from my feet, I quietly made my way to the door, lest anyone...or _anything_ be right outside. To my relief, the door was unlocked and swung open with little to no sound.

"Okay. Think Kelly...think!"

I had already established that I was in the STEM. I had been forced into it, God knows how many times before. Except...there was something vastly different. I couldn't seem to manipulate my surroundings like all the previous times. I wasn't in control and that scared the shit out of me. The goal was the same: Find Leslie and get the fuck out of here.

You'd think I would be able to do it at the drop of a hat, with how many experiments I had been put through, but the STEM seemed to be dependent on whoever was the main host. Sometimes it was as simple as tricking the host into believing you were in control....this however.....this host seemed to be firm in it's goal to torture and mutilate. There were so many questions that I needed answered. Like, what the fuck was Ruvik doing here? The last time I saw him.......

I quickly shook my head at the thought. Now was not the time. I needed to keep focused on the task at hand.

The hallway was silent, as I quickly made my way down it, not really knowing where it lead. I could be going to a dead end for all I know. All I know is that I needed to keep moving. I had made it about halfway down, when something shifted. A sharp pain began in the back of my head as I stumbled. I feel to my knees, as I grabbed my head, trying desperately to make it stop. I began to scream, as it became almost unbearable.

_"Agent. Move female patient to conduction lab."_

My eyes snapped open, the pain momentarily forgotten. I wasn't were I thought I would be. My vision had a hazy, yellow clouding it, and I felt very sluggish. People ran all around me, up and down the hall, in what one could only describe as slow motion. A man in a white coat was talking to a woman in a biohazard suit. They were both bent over what looked like a stretcher.

_"Subject was found unconscious in security room."_

I moved closer trying to get a better look at who they were talking about. They moved, lifting the stretcher and began to roll the person down the hall way. I began to follow without a second thought. Something was familiar, but I couldn't place it.

_"Place subject into STEM Containment Unit."_ The man in the white coat spoke again.

What the fuck was going on?

The duo stopped just outside of some metal double doors, peering at the person on the stretcher as they seem to move.

_"Damn it. Subject regaining consciousness. Administer sedation!"_

As they began to panic, the yellow haze was beginning to lift and the pain was receding.

_"Agent! Administer the sedative NOW!"_

It was when the woman bent over to rummage through a bag that I got a clear view of who the subject was.

"No fucking way....."

Laying on the filthy sheets.....was me.....and I was starting to wake up from the STEM.

"No.....NO! You have to wake up!!! Wake up!!!" I screamed at myself.

Just when it felt like I was going to fade into myself, the female agent produced a needle and stabbed it into the side of my neck. My reaction to the liquid was almost instant, as the sharp pain in my head intensified yet again. I crumbled to my knees and let out a sharp bark of pain as I held onto the side of my head.

And just as fast as it had come....it was gone. I was left panting and clutching my head on the dirty floor of the abandoned hallway. Blood was steadily dripping from my nose, as I shakily stood, only to fall into the wall on my right, clutching it on shaky legs.

I was so close! I had always been able to wake myself up, but this time.....this time was different. Who the hell were all those people and how did they know about Beacon's dirty secret? Although it hurt like a motherfucker...that little episode filled me with a sense of hope. I could still do this. I could get out of here! However....I still needed Leslie. Guilt tore through me at how easily I almost forgot him. I had promised myself I would never leave him here again. Not like last time.

With a new sense of direction (and a fresh wave of anger), I moved forward. My legs were still weak, but not as shaky as before, so I continued down, until I came upon a glass door. There was a hand print tool on the right side, but it was already lit up and the door was slightly ajar. I quietly pushed it open and slipped through. I turned to shut it behind me and froze instantly, as a deep voice echoed through the room.

"And you trust them? Don't kid yourself."

I whipped around and saw Ruvik standing in a glass box with a female officer I had never seen before. I sighed a bit. It looked like he hadn't noticed me...yet. To my utter horror however, the box was quickly filling up with water.

My inner gut told me to help her....my common sense beat that thought down like a two bit whore and kept me frozen in place. The water was becoming louder and I couldn't catch what they were saying, but from the look on the female officers face it wasn't good. With his back still to me, Ruvik flicked his wrist and the other side of the box flipped open, dropping the woman and the water down somewhere bellow. My gaze followed her, but stopped when I couldn't see over the edge. Ruvik remained staring at the now empty space before him; his head covered by his hood, I couldn't see his face. I quietly reached behind me and grabbed onto the handle, intending to open the door and slip out before he noticed me. Much to my dismay however, it would seem the door had locked.

"Shit." I muttered frantically as I turned to try and wrench it open. Bad mistake.

The next thing I knew, I could feel a presence behind me, that was radiating heat.

"Couldn't stay away could you. You always were too curious for your own good."

I gulped and stiffened. He was a lot closer than I thought. If I turned around, I bet he'd been mere inches from me. I clamped my mouth shut and said nothing, hoping my inaction would deter him from doing anything. There was a slight tugging sensation on a strand of my hair and suddenly he leaned in to sniff me. I shuddered, as a dread flooded through me. The next thing I knew, strong hands clamped down on my arms and spun me around to face him. My eyes locked with his, struggling to maintain his intense gaze.

"Ruvik." I said through clenched teeth.

"I thought I was 'Rubin' to you?" He smirked.

"No. Rubin died. You're nothing like the man I knew." My fear was making me careless.

Ruvik's face twisted into a glare and his grip on my arms became almost bone shattering. I was going to have some massive bruises.

"Is that so?" He said, his voice loosing any warmth it once had. "I could break you. Tear you down, piece by piece. Reshape you at my pleasure." As he spoke, his face moved closer and closer, until it was a mere breath from mine. I had tried to move back, but between the glass door at my back and his grip on my arms, I didn't get very far.

Ruvik's face softened a bit into a terrifying smirk, his pale gaze locked on mine. "Lucky for you....I still need you. Your mind is too precious for what they have planned. You're _**mine**_. I won't let them take what is **_mine_.** "

I cringed as a fresh wave of panic settle over me as I listened to him. Who was he talking about?

"Beware the wolf in sheep's clothing." He smirked again, his lips ghosting over mine. I snapped my eyes shut and held my breath. He chuckled darkly and vanished.....right into thin air. I crumpled onto the floor, not realizing that he had been holding me up.

"Well....that was...something." I took deep breaths, trying to get my heart back a normal rhythm. My headache was coming back in full force. What with all the new information I had acquired and Ruvik......My head would get kind of cloudy when I would even think about him. We had a...shall we say....past. Rubi- I mean Ruvik, was one of the few people I would be able to talk too at Beacon, besides Leslie. He had started showing up to take Leslie to 'sessions', when I was about fifteen. After about a year of that, Jimenez had suggested I would be a better candidate. At the beginning, I had no idea what was going on. All I knew is that I would be escorted to a white room, with several chairs, all placed around the machine in the middle and the....just massive amounts of pain. For years it went on...until I started to fight back. It was either that or die. Only after my first successful breakout, Ruvik started to treat me differently...almost more human....almost.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and stood up. It would seem that Ruvik was truly gone....for now. I blinked. The box was gone and only a gaping hole stood where it had been.

"Kidman! Joseph! Are you alright?"

Wait a minute...I knew that voice! I quickly ran to the edge of the hole, just in time to see Sebastian jump down into a very dark hole, that surrounded the now empty cage.

_Boy this place is just getting weirder and weirder by the minute._

I quickly scrambled down on the floor below, landing with a soft ' _oomph_ '. I shuffled towards where Sebastian had disappeared. Looking around, I could tell that there was only one way out.

"Ugh. Have I ever mentioned just how much I hate heights?" I said to no on in particular.

I sat on the ledge with my legs swinging off the side. I could do this. I could do this..... Just think about Leslie.

With that last thought, I took a deep breath in and pushed myself off into the darkness.

I landed, not so gracefully, on a pile of red slug (much to my disgust). I laid there for a minute getting my bearings before I moved. The room looked more like a slaughter house than anything else. I could see nothing but darkness as I looked up.

"Well....no sense in dilly dallying."

I stepped over random piles of goo, and headed towards the only hallway out of the room. I was getting real tired of all this falling and running. I was beginning to feel like a lab rat, trapped in a never ending maze, trying to find a non existent cheese. It was after a few more minutes of walking before I heard something. Voices. Voices were floating down the hall and too my right. It sounded like Sebastian had found who he was looking for. I quickly jogged to the end of the hall, but paused just before reaching them. Sebastian was standing in front of two officers. I only knew that by the badge that adorned the mans left chest.

_All right Kelly, make it convincing._ I didn't trust them, which means they probably didn't trust me. I needed them too, if Leslie and I were ever going to get out of her. I took a deep breath and stepped around the corner, only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo..... a lot of information in that one. And hurray for more Ruvik :D Let me know what you guys think! I am curious :)


	8. Shaky Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....it has been quite a while, hasn't it? I could make up a thousand excuses and apologies, but I won't. I simply hit a really bad writers block and needed to take some time to myself...so on that note I do really apologize. On with the story!

"Hey, now! No need for that!"

What is one supposed to do, when staring down an instrument of death? This was certainly not the direction I thought my little adventure would be going, yet here I was, standing with my arms raised in a kind ' _please don't shoot me_ ' plea, while my life was in the hands of this, shaky gentlemen. He looked dapper in his fine clothing, although his glasses were a bit as-cue, he looked like he was used to being in control.

"Who are you?" He barked out, tightening his grip on the gun.

"My name is Kelly. I am stuck here in this hell hole, the same as you." I was trying to remain as calm as possible...which was getting increasingly harder as the gun in my face was beginning to shake. It made me wonder if he had actually ever shot someone....here's hoping he hadn't.

"Listen, do you mind putting that  _thing_ down? I'd much rather have a calm, non life threatening conversation if that's alright with you."

"How do I know I can trust you? You could be the one who put me here." He pushed up his glasses with one finger as he spoke.

"If I did, do you really think I'd put my life in danger as well?" I was trying very hard not to let my anxiety show. I may act tough, but in these types of situations, I felt like a marshmallow.

He looked like he was about to say something, when my knight in shining armor came running around the corner.

"Joseph! There you are. We need to -" Seb came to a halt when he saw what was transpiring.

"You know, you have impeccable timing there, detective." I shot him a bright smile. " Would you please call off your watch dog?"

Seb sighed and pushed on Josephs arm, lowering the gun. I breathed a huge sigh of relief and straightened up.

"But Sebastian..."

"It's alright. She's not to blame."

Joseph looked from Seb to me, before putting away the gun. He eyed me the whole time, and I could tell that he wasn't exactly happy, and probably didn't trust me at all (feelings mutual, buddy). I was still an unknown to him.

"Here, I think we started off on the wrong foot." I held my hand out to him, "The names Kelly."

Joseph hesitated, before gripping my hand in a firm shake. "Joseph, member of the Krimson Police."

"Geeze, you cops just pop up like bunnies, don't ya?" I smirked. He gave me an odd look, before turning to Seb.

"We need to find a way out of here."

"Precisely. Kidman found a door, but we need to work together to get it open. Come on, I'll show you were it is."

Both men turned and started to walk out of the room. As I started to follow, I couldn't help but get the feeling that we were being watched. I turned back and looked up into the hole we had dropped through. It was too dark to actually see anything, but I couldn't help stick my tongue out, before following them out of the room. Childish, I know, but this whole thing was really unfair. 

I couldn't help but brood at how things were unfolding. Why did I come back? Was it guilt, curiosity or the simple fact that I felt like I needed to be punished....maybe it was a combo of all three.  I needed to get to Leslie and get the hell out of here. I could tell it wasn't going to be as easy, as it had been the first time we had been through this....although, last time we didn't encounter any homicidal zombies either. The sinking feeling in my stomach became more prominent, as I thought about Leslie. I had promised I would come back for him....and I technically did...but not on my own will. The guilt alone had nearly crushed me over the year since my escape. I had every intention of coming back to Beacon to break him out....but as the days went on, I just found it harder and harder to come up with a plan to do so. 

"Kelly...."

Seb's strained voice shook me out of my depressing thoughts. He and Joseph were struggling to hold up a door, seemingly waiting for me to go through.

"Ah! Yeah, just a second." I quickly scrambled over and hunched down underneath. I was greeted on the other side by, who I assumed to be Kidman. I couldn't help but feel I tiny bit of relief to see she had survived the whole "stuck in a glass box" thing. Without a word, we both bent down and held onto the door. I gritted my teeth, as the weight of it took me by surprise. I grunted and swore, but the two men quickly made their way underneath, thankfully. With a bang, Kidman and I let the door drop, and I rubbed my sore fingers, hoping I could get the blood flowing through them again.

"Do I know you?"

I whipped my head up to look at Kidman, who was standing with her hands on her  hips. Something felt...off with her. Like I couldn't read her.

"Erm...I don't think so." I said carefully. Something whispered in the back of my mind:  _impostor_. She narrowed her eyes and I stared right back. Seb was, again, the one to break the awkward silence. 

"Let's get a move on." 

As a group, we began to make our way down a dimly lit hallway. I wasn't sure exactly where we were going, but any other place was better than here. I didn't recognize anything, but I was desperately looking for landmarks, or signs...anything really. I didn't like feeling lost. The faster I could get to Leslie and out of this hellhole, the better.

"Shh...did you hear that?" Joseph motioned us to stop.

We remained quiet for a moment, nothing could be heard but our own breathing. Just when I was about to question his sanity, I heard it. It was a deep, gut wrenching growl. My blood turned to ice with fear, as I stood rooted to the spot.

"What the?" Seb began.

I screamed, as large, clawed, hands shot out the floor, spurting blood as they did so. They wrapped around each one of us, painfully. I griped the hand, trying desperately to get them off my legs. To my horror, they pulled Kidman and Joseph  _through the floor_. Seb quickly followed, and I could feel blood gathering at my feet. Just before the floor fell away, I caught a glimpse of Ruvik at the end of the hall, with a smirk on his face. 

I didn't even have time to scream, as the sudden feeling of falling gripped my stomach (I really should be used to it by now). I plummeted for several seconds, before hitting the ground on my back, the wind swiftly leaving my lungs.

After several minutes of heaving and nearly gagging, I had managed to get my lungs functioning properly. It was then I noticed that I was staring up into open sky. It looked a little dreary, what with the rain soaked clouds looming over. It was actually quite cold too. I sat up and nearly groaned. I was stuck in the middle of a forest. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the outdoors? I'm more of a, wrap yourself in a blanket, whilst ignoring that the outside world actually exists kind of girl. I laid back down and closed my eyes. Maybe if I clicked my heels together three times, this would just turn out to be a really fucked up dream? Maybe, at the very least, I could get a nap. I was so freaking tired.

Then something happened that made my heart stop. 

A scream tore through the forest.

Leslie's scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...so there we have chapter 8! I can't say when I will be able to get chapter 9 out and done, but I am working on it. Let me know what you guys think, I always love reading your thoughts :)


End file.
